Jack Victory
Kenneth "Ken" Rinehurst is an American professional wrestler and manager, better known by his ring name, Jack Victory. He is perhaps best known for his appearances with Extreme Championship Wrestling between 1998 and 2001. Career Rinehurst debuted in 1985 in the Universal Wrestling Federation under the ring name "Jack Victory". He went on to wrestle throughout the Southeastern United States. Early in his career, Victory accompanied The Sheepherders to ringside while carrying the New Zealand flag. In 1985, Victory began appearing with the Texas-based World Class Championship Wrestling promotion. He won the WCCW Television Championship from David Peterson in December 1985, losing the title to Mark Youngblood less than a month later. Victory later formed a tag team with John Tatum, and the duo won the WCWA Texas Tag Team Championship on three occasions in 1988, trading the titles with Shaun and Steve Simpson. Victory and Tatum also teamed together in the Universal Wrestling Federation (where they were managed by Tatum's girlfriend, Missy Hyatt, and won the UWF Tag Team Championship in 1986) and Wild West Wrestling (where they won the WWW Tag Team Championship in 1987). In the late 1980s, Victory began wrestling for Jim Crockett Promotions, where he formed a tag team with Rip Morgan known as the New Zealand Militia. Victory wrestled at four Clash of Champions events in 1989, appearing as the masked heel jobbers "Russian Assassin #2", "The Blackmailer", "The Terrorist" and "The Super Destroyer". In the same year, Victory and Morgan were repackaged as "The Royal Family" and a given a manager, Lord Littlebrook. They wrestled for Jim Crockett Promotions, by then renamed World Championship Wrestling, until their contracts expired and they were released in the early 1990s. In 1990, Victory briefly wrestled for WCW as "Jacko Victory". In 1998, Victory debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling as a mercenary hired to assault New Jack. His wrestling ended for ECW when he broke his leg at November to Remember 1998 in a tag team match pitting himself and Justin Credible against Tommy Dreamer and Jake "The Snake" Roberts when he was backdropped over the top rope by Dreamer. While rehabilitating, the wheelchair bound Victory became the manager of Steve Corino. When his leg healed, Victory began interfering in Corino's matches on behalf of his client. Along with Corino, Victory was a member of the stable known as The Network. He remained in ECW until the promotion declared bankruptcy in April 2001. Following the closure of ECW, Victory began wrestling on the independent circuit. Along with several other ECW alumni, he made several appearances with the Premier Wrestling Federation, winning the PWF Tag Team Championship in February 2002 and the PWF Xtreme Championship in August 2002. In 2004, Victory appeared regularly with Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Front Suplex **Punch with a taped fist *'Tag Teams and Stables' **First Family, Maulers, New Zealand Militia, Royal Family, Team New Zealand with Rip Morgan **Hot Stuff and Hyatt International (UWF) with Eddie Gilbert, John Tatum, Missy Hyatt, Rick Steiner, Sting **Network (ECW) with Cyrus, Jerry Lynn, Rhino, Scotty Anton, Steve Corino, and Yoshihiro Tajiri **New Impact Players (ECW) with Francine, Justin Credible, Steve Corino **Paul Jones' Army with Abdullah the Butcher, The Assassin, Baron Von Raschke, Billy Graham, David Glen Sheldon, Ivan Koloff, Manny Fernández, Paul Jones, Rick Rude, Shaska Whatley, Teijo Khan, Vladimir Petrov, and The Warlord **Russian Assassins with Russian Assassin #1 (as Russian Assassin #2) **The Group (ROH) with CW Anderson, Michael Shane, Samoa Joe, Simply Luscious and Steve Corino **Double Trouble (3PW) with Rockin' Rebel *'Managed By' **Chastity **Lady Maxine **Lord Littlebrook **Missy Hyatt **Paul Jones *'Wrestlers Managed' **Steve Corino **The Sheepherders Championships and accomplishments *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Unified Tag Team Championship (w/ Guillotine LeGrande) (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **World Class Texas Tag Team Championship (w/ John Tatum) (3 times) **World Class World Television Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/ John Tatum) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1985 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni